Talk:Basilisk Dart/@comment-25543325-20150805221031/@comment-25543325-20150806192140
Let's sum it up: The Thrower's advantage in Pre-Hard Mode is that the class is easy to begin and most importantly: It allows you to attack monsters from much bigger range than most other weapons have at this point 'and' with a very low cost. Yes. Thrower does excels in "ranges where other classes might have accuracy or damage problems" but only for a limited time. Right now most Pre-Hard Mode melee weapons does not offer any range increase beyond standard, Summoner needs to wait to mid-game to get its first ranged weapons and Mages only use slow moving projectiles (One exception would be the Space Gun) or something with limited range (Vilethorn, Crimson Rod). It is a great choice for early game but loses a bit of pure power when other classes unlock more arsenal options (As Gray said). Instead of giving even more arguments for why it should be abandoned I'll now focuse more on solutions to explaining the class: First off: From the moment I've seen its been made into separate thing, I have though that all Boomerangs should eventually be resigned to deal Throwing Damage. Chakrams too. It's not a big of a deal but it is important for me. We should rather focus on making the throwing weapons unique and different from other available gear at the time. It would then specialize in defeating single targets with wide array of special Javelins, Boomerangs and such. Both Vampire Knives and Scourge of Corruptor are great weapons for many situations and work great because they're so unique. Therefore we could create some other throwable weapons that are best when used according to situation. A good example would be to make some sort of Exploding Spear which attaches to enemies and explodes after certain amount of time. This leads to few interesting applications. The charging thing also sounds nice to me. As you guys said some armors needs more bonuses. And that's right. Necro could get some throwing bonus (atleast when using bones), I already made a page about modified version of Gladiator Armor where I added +15% Throwing Damage bonus. This lead to me to either remaking all Throwing Armors (2 so far!) to also give Melee bonuses or (I might get some hates on it) Changing all Throwing Weapons to deal '''Melee Damage'. Now let me explain: *Let's say I got Throwing Knives and Blade of Grass in meh inventory. *Armors like Fossil and Ninja would only increase damage of certain weapons. These will be all items that are now throwable. *So if I'm wearing a Fossil Armor and still have these two items in my inv. Throwing Knives will benefit from the boosts and Blade of Grass will not. This would in my small opinion resolve all of our problems. It'll no longer be its own class, but just a sidegrade to Warrior Class. Great in early game when you don't have any range increase but weaker than End Game choices, let's say Enchanted Sword for example. People will stop complaining about not having Thrower Emblem and you know what? That could be developed even further. What about making new Hard Mode armors that only increase certain items' damage and stats. Alternate Hallowed Helmet for Hallowed Shurikens, Upgraded version of Fossil gear featuring this idea right here. Or just something that boosts ''all throwable weapons. This includes the Daybreak, Shadowflame Knife, Boomerangs, Chakrams, Scourge and Vampire Knives (And some others I can't remember). If I have to choose I would implement the latter idea to convert everything to melee or leave it how it is. One of the two. And this is my final opinion on this topic.